pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM052: Revealing the Stuff of Legend!
is the 9th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Ash and his friends have come to Poni Island to meet the legendary Pokémon Solgaleo. However, there's no Solgaleo there; instead, the Pokémon said to be the guardian deities of the Alola region have gathered there. And just before the surprised Ash's eyes, Tapu Koko and the other Pokémon take a certain action. Episode Plot Lillie explains she and Gladion decided to reopen the Ultra Wormhole. The two went to Poni Island and battled the Jangmo-o. Despite this tough trial, the two succeeded and came to the Altar of the Sunne, where they met up with her friends. She is glad to see that her friends could not leave her alone. However, she is surprised to encouter the guardian deities of Alola. The group is surprised to see all four guardian deities of Alola at the Altar of the Sunne. They try to find the meaning of this, while Rotom takes pictures of the four Pokémon. Pikachu approaches Tapu Koko, while Ash explains they have to save Lusamine, who was trapped by an Ultra Beast. Lillie tells they want to use Solgaleo's power to open the Ultra Wormhole and save Lusamine, while Gladion asks could they meet up with Solgaleo at this place. Tapu Koko floats to the other guardian deities, who utter a cry, using Psychic, Electric, Fairy and Water Terrain at once. The guardian deities show a screen, where Lunala and Solgaleo emerged from the portals. Ash notes it looks just like it was in his dream. The two Pokémon clashed with each other, forming a cloud, which Mallow recognizes as Nebby. Solgaleo and Lunala made an arrangement with the guardian deities: Nebby teleported the guardian deities away, to the place near the Pokémon School. Tapu Koko awaited for Ash and Pikachu, luring them to the place where Nebby was left by the guardian deities, for Ash to find Nebby. Kukui believes the guardian deities, as well as Solgaleo and Lunala, simply entrusted Ash to take care of Nebby. Suddenly, a glow is emitted in Ash's backpack. Rowlet becomes startled and flies out of the backpack. Ash finds Nebby floating out of the bag, but nothing happens, much to Rowlet's confusion. Ash shows that Nebby evolved, into this "cocoon" state, where it only floats, and does not even utter a sound. Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini emit glitter and water around Nebby. This infuriates Gladion, who yells out to the guardian deities to continue on, as he wants to save his mother as soon as possible. Tapu Koko glares him, and Lillie thinks Gladion should just wait and trust the guardian deities, with Ash supporting her. While others are watching, Kukui gets a call from someone, and promises to come to them. Kukui leaves, explaining Professor Burnet is coming here, and wants to meet up with her. While he walks away, Kukui takes out a Poké Ball, counting on his partner. Team Rocket climbs up a cliff to catch up with the twerps. Jessie remembers how annoying the Jangmo-o were. Still, they are ready to catch the pre-evolved form of Koffing, even if James' arms tremble while climbing up. At the top, they find the four guardian deities of Alola. They also find Nebby, which James cannot find in his book to identify. The class is amused by Nebby, who is asleep, and think it is dreaming of the class playing with it. Meowth overheard this, and explains the floating thing is pre-evolved form of Nebby that evolved. Jessie thinks wouldn't the next stage be Koffing itself, to which James believes there's just an extra stage before the thing can evolve into Koffing. This amuses everyone, and Jessie even wants to steal the "cups", which James corrects her as "Tapu" Pokémon. Burnet and her Munchlax face the Jangmo-o and Hakamo-o. She is displeased by the looks of things, until Kukui arrives and sends Braviary. Kukui rushes to her aid, and has Braviary use Brave Bird. This terrifies the Hakamo-o and Jangmo-o, who end up being hurt from the attack. James prepares the net to capture Nebby and the Tapu Pokémon, with Meowth watching. Suddenly, Bewear comes, and takes Team Rocket away, to another cliff. Jessie is displeased Bewear simply took them away, who hugs Team Rocket, making them feel the pain from the grasp by Bewear's hands. The guardian deities meditate at the pillars, causing the Altar of the Sunne to open and emit a beam. Nebby enters the beam, and evolves into Solgaleo itself. Everyone is amazed by Nebby's evolution, and Rotom takes pictures of it. Team Rocket is astounded by this, and James reads that's the Legendary Pokémon, Solgaleo. Jessie and Meowth confront James that it was supposed to be Koffing, to which James apologizes, since he was wrong about that one. Nebby approaches Ash, who, along with others, is amazed by its new appearance. Kiawe is especially impressed, claiming his feelings are as strong as Inferno Overdrive. Lillie touches Solgaleo, and feels Solgaleo is warm, like the sun itself. Ash takes out some sugar stars, and offers it to Nebby. Nebby eats them, and licks Ash and Pikachu in affection. Ash and Pikachu hug Nebby, remembering its past events when it was a baby. Others note even after evolution, it still is Nebby. Ash and Lillie ask Nebby to take them through the Ultra Wormhole, to save Lusamine. Suddenly, a Z-Crystal floats down to Ash, who thinks he should use it. Ash tries to place the Z-Crystal on his Z-Ring, but the slot does not match. Tapu Koko takes Ash's Z-Ring, and encases itself, surprising others. Tapu Koko dances, emitting electricity, and passes it onto Tapu Lele, who gives it to Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. The Z-Ring, after the ritual, glows and is returned to Ash, who notes his Z-Ring evolved, with a black appearance. Ash thanks Tapu Koko, and places the Z-Crystal into the Z-Ring. Gladion asks can they finally go to save his mother. Nebby descends down, and Ash believes they have to ride it. The class calls their Pokémon back, and come atop Solgaleo, whom Ash notes it really does feel warm like the sun. Sophocles is amazed he gets to ride Solgaleo, while Mallow and Lana like Lillie's new outfit. Lillie replies it is "effortfuLillie outift". Rotom takes pictures, and everyone is ready to go. Tapu Koko points at the Z-Crytal, which Ash touches. Ash makes a pose, causing Solgaleo to grow the mark of the sun on its forehad, to use Searing Sunraze Smash. Nebby glows, and opens the Ultra Wormhole, and goes through it with the class. Team Rocket is astounded at this portal. While the guardian deities leave, Kukui and Burnet come to the altar, seeing the children went through the portal on their own. Team Rocket believes there are rare treasures and Pokémon behind the crack in the sky. Jessie asks if Bewear can leap them through the hole, who simply tightens the grasp around Team Rocket. Debuts Pokémon *Professor Kukui's Braviary Item *Z-Power Ring *Solganium Z Move *Searing Sunraze Smash Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Cosmoem (JP), Tapu Koko (US). *The Poké Question segment, hosted by Meowth, asks which Pokémon does Petit Koffing evolve in this episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Solgaleo. The other answers are Weezing (blue), Lunala (green), and Koffing (yellow). *This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode due to the giveaway events of the upcoming 1000th episode. Gallery The Guardian Deities transmit an energy SM052 2.png The Guardian Deities took Nebby to the forest, where Ash had found it SM052 3.png Nebby reacts to the Guardian Deities SM052 4.png Gladion is getting impatient with the Guardian Deities SM052 5.png Team Rocket climb the cliffs to reach the Altar SM052 6.png Kukui comes to protect Burnet SM052 7.png Bewear is annoyed by Team Rocket SM052 8.png The Guardian Deities stop at the pillars SM052 9.png The Altar discharges energy SM052 10.png Nebby absorbs the power SM052 11.png Ash offers Nebby - Solgaleo - the star candy SM052 12.png Nebby licks Ash, as it still holds affection towards him SM052 13.png Ash is given a special Z-Crystal SM052 14.png Tapu Koko's sealed form SM052 15.png Tapu Lele enchants the Z-Ring SM052 16.png Tapu Bulu dances around SM052 17.png Tapu Fini finishes the ritual SM052 18.png Ash equips the Z-Ring with the Z-Crystal SM052 19.png Tapu Koko entrusts Ash with the power SM052 20.png Ash and his classmates pass Z-Power to Solgaleo SM052 21.png Team Rocket watches the twerps going through the Ultra Wormhole }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Tapu Guardians Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Z-Crystal Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes featuring Totem Pokémon